


Fallen Fron Grace

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione falls from grace after finding her soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Fron Grace

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and could barely recognise the woman looking back at her. She still looked the same with her bushy brown hair, freckles, and slim body, but it was her eyes which showed the difference. They hinted at pain, love, betrayal, and confusion.

  
It had been three months since she had fallen from grace by running away with two Death Eater’s during the middle of a war. It had three months since her friends had abandoned her.

  
Hermione had tried to explain to them that she was drawn to them. That it was like something deep within her was calling her to them, but they had instantly rejected the idea by telling her that it was impossible.

  
She had mentally scoffed at them when they said that. Just because they had never heard of it before didn’t mean that it didn’t exist. In fact, Hermione had found that Antonin and Rabastan had cast on ancient ritual to find their soul mate and that it was this which drew her to them.

  
A knock brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

  
“I’ll be out in a minute,” Hermione called.

  
Looking back in the mirror once again, she could not regret her decision to leave. She was loved and cherished here. If her family could not be happy for her after she had found her soul mates then they didn’t deserve to be her family.


End file.
